Siempre estaré yo
by Lin Hashimoto
Summary: Una hermana siempre estará cuando uno mas necesita incesto yuri [HanabixHinata]
1. Hermandad

**holaaa! bueno...yo aqui con uno de mis disparatados fics...yo siempre he pensado que el incesto es algo muy lindo...asi que escribi un incesto yuri ya que en esta paguina hay de todo MENOS yuri¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece...pertenece al gran Kishi-sama**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene yuri...asi que si les da asco o no les gusta salgan de aqui porque este lugar no les corresponde**

**Esto está relatado por Hinata**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estaba yo sentada con un semblante triste obserbando por mi ventana a mi hermana que entrenaba en el patio de la casa Hyuuga, mi hermana de cabello negro azabache y ojos blancos como la pura nieve.

De pronto me vino un sentimiento o más bien un impulso loco, mi hermana había dejado el entrenamiento para luego entrar en mi habitación y aproximarse a mí lentamente, y como un simple juego entre hermanas empezamos a darnos leves chupones en el cuello por turnos, inocentes y puros como nuestros ojos blancos.

Luego llegué a la conclusión de que la habitación en donde estábamos no era tan segura para esa clase de juegos, por lo que ella y yo nos movimos a la única pieza que tenía cerrojo: el baño

-Ya-le dije conemoción-ahora sí

Y sin remordimientos ella me empezó a dar chupones que ya no eran lo que pretendían ser, si no que eran caricias desesperadas y furiosas en el cuello

Pude sentir como me excitaba y a juzgar de como ella se movía mi hermana, ella también sentía lo mismo, entonces me dijo:

-Da cosquillas hacer esto¿No Hinata-neechan?

-Sí, Hanabi...tienes razón

Tras esta breve conversación retomamos lo que habíamos dejado de lado, y Hanabi me empujó lentamente hasta que yo logré hacer contacto con el suelo.

Desde ese instante, ya no sólo fueron caricias, sino que fueron mordeduras con mezcla de pasión y furia.

De pronto, yo me detube y le dije:

-Basta

-¿Por qué neechan?-pregunto mi hermana con desilución

-Porque no puedo llevarte a hacer esto

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque Naruto-kun me ha rechazado...se ha ido con Sasuke-san-Le dije con tristeza para luego empezar a llorar

Hanabi entendiendo mi situación me abrazó muy fuerte, dándome a entender que la tenía a ella

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea-Dijo ella acariciando un mechon de mi cabello-para algo somos hermanas ¿no?

-Está bien...entonces te buscaré cada vez que te necesite

-Para ese entonces yo también te estaré buscando

Y desde ese día comenzé a sentir algo muy especial por mi hermana, que superaba la barrera de la hermandad

**-**FIN**-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno...¿Qué les pareció¡Review!**


	2. El rechazo de Hanabi

**Holaaaaa!bueno...pense que este fic era un one shoot pero hubo personas que me motivaron a seguir con la historia!gracias por los reviews! ahora le toca a Hanabi ser rechazada**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece...pertenece al gran Kishi-sama**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene yuri...asi que si les da asco o no les gusta salgan de aqui porque este lugar no les corresponde**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**cap 2: "el rechazo de Hanabi"**

Era un dia tranquilo en la mansion Hyuuga, habian pasado unos años desde el incidente y las dos Hyuugas habian crecido, solo que de diferente forma, mientras que Hinata habia desarrollado un lindo cuerpo de mujer, Hanabi habia crecido por lo menos una cabeza mas que Hinata, ambas seguian con sus entrenamientos normales hasta que Hanabi decidió salir un rato, claro que no era un simple pasaeo, si no que era para declararse a su amor secreto: Inuzuka Kiba, el compañero de equipo Hinata que cada vez que lo veía le latía el corazon muy fuerte

la hyuuga se dirigió a paso veloz a la casa de éste

"Kiba..." pensaba ella con la esperanza que el dueño de ese nombre le diera una respuesta afirmativa "ojala que sientas lo mismo que yo"

mientras la ojiblanca estaba en sus cabilaciones sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Kiba

**-**TOC, TOC**-**

Abrió la señora Inuzuka

-¿Si?

-hola señora Inuzuka...deseo hablar con Kiba, porfavor

-En un momento...

La madre de Kiba entró en la casa y después de que se oyeran gritos de la mamá de Kiba reprendiéndolo popr todavía estar en pijama y lo mandara a bañarse y a bestirse, apareció él con una mano marcada en la mejilla y ya bestido

-Hola, Hanabi-san...¿Cómo estás?

-Bi-bien-a Hanabi se le subieron todos los colores-N-ne, Kiba-kun

-¿Si?

Era ahora o nunca

-¡TÚMEGUSTASMUCHOKIBAKUN!

-¿Nani?-lo había dicho tan rápido que Kiba no entendió ni una palabra- ¿Puedes repetirlo denuevo?

¿Repetirlo denuevo¿Cuando ella ya se estaba casi muriendo por dentro a causa de él?

-Esque y-yo...Kiba-kun yo...-Empezó a chocar los dedos como lo hacía su hermanacuando estaba nerviosa- yo te amo...

Kiba se quedó paralizado, porque ese mismo día Shino Aburame había pedido que fueran novios y él había aceptado, pero ¿Cómo buscar palabras que no hirieran el corazón de la menor de los Hyuga para decirle que no?

-...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la hermana de Hinata inocentemente

Kiba tomó aire para hablar

-Hanabi-san- le dijo el Inuzuka tomándola cariñosamente por los hombros-yo no te amo...trata de buscarte alguien mucho mejor que yo...alguien que te ame con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero...-A Hanabi se le empezaron a nublar los ojos-Kiba-kun...yo a ti te amo

-Hanabi-le dijo con voz suave-No sufras, yo no soy la persona que te hará feliz, porque no te quiero de la forma que tú a mí, solo te quiero como a una hermana menor

A Hanabi eso sí que le dolió con toda el alma¿Como a un hermana¿Sólo eso?. Ella no lo resistió más y salió corriendo de la residencia Inuzuka

"Porque..."se decía mientras corría a veces tropezando con piedras que se interponían en su camino"Porque Kiba-kun"

Mientras corría se sentía desfallecer, hasta que de tanto correr llegó a su casa

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata, después de un largo e intensivo entrenamiento con Neji, quedó exsausta, asique se fue a tumbar a la cama de su haitación

"Qué cansada estoy"pensaba la Hyuga"Al menos he lñogrado dominar por completo el kaiten"

Hinata estubo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió peso encima de su cuerpo, era Hanabi , que muy dolidapor lo de Kiba hizo memoria de la promesa que las dos Hyugas se habían hecho una con la otra

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea-Dijo Hanabi acariciando un mechon de su cabello-para algo somos hermanas ¿no?

-Está bien...entonces te buscaré cada vez que te necesite

-Para ese entonces yo también te estaré buscando

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Después de recordar esto la joven Hyuga atacó el cuello de Hinata dándole furiosas caricias, por otro lado la Heredera del clan Hyuga se dejó llevar dejando salir pequeños gemidos que incitaban a Hanabi a que llegara a más, entonces la pequeña Hyuga fue aumentando el ritmo haciendo que Hinata se moviera más a causa de la excitación

"Hanabi, sabía que este momento llegaría"pensaba la heredera Hyuga

En eso el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, delante de la puerta se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga esperando alguna explicación

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**jajajaja!soy mala!agradecimientos especiales a Zerohuey por motivarme a continuar con el fic no contesto reviews pq toy apurada...un dato(aunque a nadie le importe)HOYES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	3. Consecuencias y un sentimiento escondido

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! no se que me dió por actualizar todos mis fics...pero aki toy! con el tercer capitulo...la verdad es que me voy a colgar por hacerles esperar tanto O.OU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece...pertenece al gran Kishi-sama**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene yuri...asi que si les da asco o no les gusta salgan de aqui porque este lugar no les corresponde**

**Simbología**

**narrando**

**"pensando"**

**-Hablando-**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Cap 3: "Consecuencias y un sentimiento escondido"**

"Delante de la puerta se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga esperando una explicación"

Las dos Hyugas se separaron rápidamente una de la otra, ninguna de las dos hablaba, por lo que Hiashi decidió romper el tenso silencio

-Esto es serio, chicas- las miró primero posando su vista en Hanabi, para después mantener una severa mirada en la figura de su hija mayor- ¡Y tú, Hinata¡Que eres la heredera del Clan Hyuga¡Te encuentro incitando a tu hermana para que haga cosas indevidas!-la chica solo desvió la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos- ¡Mírame a los ojos, Hinata¿Qué pasó¿Qué le hacías a Hanabi?

-Y-yo-dijo apenas con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto-yo...

-¡Yo fui padre!-dijo la menor llendo en defensa de su hermana-yo le dije, ella no pudo hacer nada más porq---

Pero fue cortada casi de inmediato por su padre con un tono que delataba que estaba furioso

-¡CÁLLATE HANABI!-le gritó Hiashi-¡HINATA ES LA MAYOR, POR LO TANTO TIENE MÁS CULPA QUE TÚ POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE TE ESTÁ DANDO UN MAL EJEMPLO!

Hinata se sentía cada vez peor, cada palabra que pronunciaba su padre la hacían arrepentirse más de lo que estaba, ya no soportaba más, quería irse de allí

"Ojalá que no castigue también a Hanabi, porque ahí si que me sentiría culpable"pensó la Hyuga haciéndose obillo, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, sentada en la cama al lado de su hermana

-Hyuga Hinata-soltó su padre como si se tratara de algo podrido

-¿S-si p-padre?-dijo con la timidez y miedo en su voz que la caracterizaban

Hiashi suspiró antes de responder, se notaba que aún estaba furioso, pero ahora iba a hacer algo muy doloroso para él

-Desde ahora estás desterrada del Souke, eres de la otra rama, y en tu vida no vuelvas a decirme padre-dijo éste severamente, sin vacilar-y tú, Hanabi, a partir de ahora eres la heredera del Clan Hyuga-dijo saliendo por la puerta, pero se volteó a verlas-dos cosas, Hinata, te marcan mañana mismo con el sello del Bouke-puso su semblante severamente aterrador y dijo-y la otra cosa es que-las chicas escuchaban atentamente-no pueden volver a verse nunca más-dicho esto salió por la puerta, dejando pasmadas a las dos chicas

"No pueden volver a verse nunca más" esa última frase hacía eco en las atormentadas mentes de las dos Hyugas

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Hinata ya había envuelto sus pertenencias(que no eran muchas) en una maleta para marcharse de la rama del Souke, para dar paso a la rama secundaria

Con paso lento caminó con sus maletas por el pasillo que conducía a la rama secundaria del Clan, en su camino se encontró con Neji, que la miró con extrañeza ¿Que hacía Hinata-sama por aquí? luego notó algo en su cara que lo hizo preocuparse de la situación, para él desconocida, de su prima

-Hinata-sama...-dijo Neji con un tono serio, tratando vanamente de sonar lo más blando posible-¿Qué le ocurre?

A Hinata se le calleron las maletas, al tiempo que sentía que los ojos se le nublaban de lágrimas

"No" Se dijo a sí misma"no voy a llorar"

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, se serenó y dijo en un tono aún quebradizo

-Me espulsaron del Souke-dijo la chica triste- Mañana me marcan con el sello...

Neji se quedó helado... ¿Hinata-sama expulsada¡Eso tenía que ser mentira!

-Hinata-sama-dijo él comprensivamente-pero...¿Por qué?

-No te puedo contar los motivos, Onii-san-dijo tomando sus maletas al tiempo que le agregaba una oración que daría por terminada la conversación-y...ya no hay necesidad de que me llames Hinata-"sama", soy tu igual desde hoy

Sentenció la Hyuga retomando su camino mientras Neji se quedaba con la boca abierta de haber oído semejante noticia: Hinata-sama expulsada

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Hanabi estaba en su habitación pensando desde hace ya dos horas lo que había manifestado su padre de ella y Hinata-neechan

"Ya no podré verla más"pensó tristemente la Hyuga"pero no debería estar triste, porque se supone que mañana me hacen la heredera del Clan, en vez de mi hermana...Hinata"Su nombre era tan lindo y significaba exactamente lo que ella era para Hanabi: Su Sol, que irradiaba la luz que siempre necesitaba para cobsolarla o guiarla

Su hermana es tan linda y buena...¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ahora que se daba cuenta que su hermana no era un simple pariente, entonces...¿Qué era¿Cóplice?

"No...no es eso para mí"pensó ella...¿Entones qué?"Hinata es..."se le vino solo un sentimiento a la cabeza"¿El amor de mi vida?"

Por fin...por fin lo había admitido, las dos veces que se habían "Consolado de forma mutua" era porque Hanabi desde la primera vez sintió el deseo de abrazarla, cuidarla, consolarla si es que sentía pena, reír junto a ella si se sentía feliz, pero todos esos anhelos se nublaban por una persona

"Padre"pensó con desagrado y lamentándose de su situación"¿Por qué nos haces esto?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Eran ya laa 9:00 de la noche, Hinata aún no podía dormirse a causa del shock de hoy

"Hanabi, yo te quiero mucho"pensaba Hinata sin darse cuenta de que el corazón se estaba adueñando de su mente"y me di cuenta hoy, claro, tal como dicen por ahí: uno no aprecia a las personas que tiene al lado hasta que se van"pensaba con tristeza"desde unos años atrás comenzé con este imparable sentimiento que iba más allá de una simple hermandad, pero yo sólo lo vi como un simple capricho del momento, y si que me equivoqué"Hinata levantó la vista hacia el blanco techo de su habitación nueva"Te amo, Hanabi Hyuga"se llevó una mano al pecho"como me gustaría hacerte feliz, por esa razón hoy me dejé hacer esas cosas, porque tú estabas frustrada por un amor no correspondido. Y por último si no me correspondes, déjame al menos consolarte"

La Hyuga podría haber seguido en sus cavilaciones, pero Neji irrumpió en la habitación haciendo acto de presencia con un semblante serio

-Hinata-sama-dijo el ojiblanco con una voz más fría de lo normal

-¿Qué pasa, Neji-oniisan?-dijo esta extrañada por la actitud más distante de lo normal que demostraba ahora su primo

-Quiero saber con detalles-dijo Neji haciendo una breve pausa para asegurar la atención de la joven Hyuga-lo que pasó con Hanabi-Hinata quedó por segunda vez en el día en estado de shock-y no trates de ocultarme nada, que para mí es fácil detctar cuando mientes

-Y-yo...Neji-oniisan

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Reviews...**

**HagaRenPotter: Gracias por desearme un feliz cumpleaños(a pesar de que es marzo...O.OU) mira que soy floja! Aqui tienes la continuación**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Weeee! otra persona que me desea un happy birthday! que emoción (aunque sea marzo pero igual gracias!) También aquí tienes la continuacion del fic para que la disfrutes...jejeje xD**

**SimaraNekoi: Sep Kiba y Shino son novios... la verdad esq me encanta esa pareja. Y bueno...tú dices que no sientes el sentimiento de hermanas asi que este capítulo espero que te lo explique mejor xD**

**Temari-Shikamaru: JajajaxD una orgia xD xDD! entre los tres Hyuuga xDD!**

**ReiKaida: Pues esa es la cruda verdad... he tratado de buscar fics yuri, pero no he encontrado más de 10 ... O.O y por eso decidí escribir uno para que el yuri revivaaa!**

**Zerohuey: Bueno... si ...los fics que hago son de capítulos cortos... nunca hepodido crear un fic realmente largo T.T es como un trauma mío**

**sakura takai: jajajaja xD! me das risa Sakura-chan**

**Kitsune-Megamisama: Sep... lo continué esq antes era un one shoot, pero decidí continuarlo porque hacen falta fics largos yuris espero que me sigas leyendo Kitsune-chan**

**Lina-san: Sigue leyendo hermanita que aquí tengo la continuación jejeje**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Bueno...como les quedó el ojo? Les gustó? No les gustó? Dejen su opinion en un review!**


End file.
